1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to switches and, particularly, to a push switch.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known various types of push switches used in the operating portion of various sorts of electronic devices. Although conventional push switches satisfy basic requirements, a push switch, which when the actuator is depressed, will be locked in a secondary position, and when the actuator is depressed again, will returns to its initial position where it holds the switch in its initial state, is still required.